


Его Томми

by klausslukas



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:21:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klausslukas/pseuds/klausslukas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Там был парень, Ньют хорошо это помнил.<br/>Он был долговязым, с каштановыми волосами, карими глазами и нездорового цвета кожей. У него была приятная, чуть кривая улыбка, которая почти никогда не появлялась без повода. Он был с Ньютом. Во всяком случае так казалось; все эти мысли, и его улыбка, и его фигура – всего этого было достаточно, чтобы сердце Ньюта сжималось, а в животе все переворачивалось.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Его Томми

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [His Tommy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/777290) by [mcconnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcconnell/pseuds/mcconnell). 



На языке крутятся глупые нежности, когда он чувствует это – жгучую боль, мимолетную, слабеющую, – а потом теряет сознание. Слова зарождаются в горле, обычные фразы вроде "спасибо", и "прощай", и "я всегда тебя любил", и тут же умирают.

Умирают, умирают, умирают...

***

Образы превращаются в мерцающие в пустоте огоньки.

***

– Только попробуй нарушить свое обещание, и я никогда не прощу тебя.

Томас долго молчал, наблюдая за ним, и это был не первый раз, когда Ньют хотел сделать что-нибудь с этим пристальным взглядом и тем, как он задерживался на нем. Но у него не было шанса – не теперь, – не с этой _штукой_ в груди, во всем теле, в мозгу. Но, боже, он хотел. Он хотел сделать шаг вперед, взять лицо Томаса в ладони и поцеловать. Поцеловать _его_ – поцеловать Томаса – не раз и не два, а множество раз.

Ньют представлял этот момент: прикосновение губ и разделенное на двоих желание – и ненавидел себя за это. Он отвернулся, заставляя себя не думать.

Томас последовал за ним, отставая на несколько шагов.

***

Шенк, выбравшийся из Ящика, был как и все остальные до него – кожа да кости, угловатое тело, слезящиеся глаза и дрожащие губы. Он задавал те же невыносимые вопросы: “где я?” и “кто вы такие?”. И Ньют знал, что должен быть вне себя от всего этого, только вот не был, и это ставило его в тупик так же, как в принципе ставил в тупик сам Приют.

– Что я сделал... зачем они послали меня сюда?

Ньют хотел бы ответить – и он мог ответить, – но не имел права, и это было дерьмово.

***

Слова срывались с губ против воли:

– Не делай этого, Томми! Даже не вздумай, придурок!

Но он это сделал – почему бы и нет? – и Двери сомкнулись за спиной Томаса с громким скрежетом, наполнившим грудь Ньюта ноющей болью. На мгновение показалось, будто Ньют был там, с ним, окруженный темнотой; его охватила паника, потом он моргнул, стряхивая с себя морок, и забарабанил кулаками по дверям. Удары не оставляли вмятин.

***

Томас прощался последним. Он неуверенно застыл в дверях и ждал, когда Минхо, Хорхе и Бренда уйдут, прежде чем шагнуть вперед. Все слова тут же утратили смысл, и тогда они обнялись. Пульс Ньюта участился, сердце забилось сильнее.  
“ _Томми_ , – подумал он, не позволяя словам сорваться с губ и незримо осесть на шее Томаса, – мой _Томми_ ”.

– Ньют, – от ощущения дыхания Томаса на коже желудок Ньюта сжался. – Ньют, мы вернемся за тобой. Я обещаю. 

– Отвали. Ты ничего мне не должен, Томми.

– Но...

– Томас.

Ньют хотел удержать Томаса, позволить своим рукам медлить, позволить своим губам проследить линию подбородка Томаса, но Томас уже отстранился. И у него было достаточно смелости, чтобы показать, насколько ему больно. Он снова попытался заговорить, но Ньют оборвал его, ему не хотелось слушать протесты. Он уже достаточно возражал, даже слишком много, и ненавидел это.  
– Просто помни про это чертово письмо, ладно? А теперь проваливай.

– Ньют, есть кое-что...

– Хватит, – Ньют не хотел слышать этот голос, эти слова, чувствовать эту боль. Он не хотел хотеть Томаса, точка. А может быть, это сейчас говорил монстр в его голове – эта штука в его мозгах, в его теле, в его крови – потому что раньше он никогда не говорил с Томми, его Томми, так резко. – Я не хочу слушать эту чушь! Я – хряск, Томми, и твои слова этого не изменят. Сейчас ты должен беспокоиться о спасении собственной шкуры, понял? 

Какое-то время Томас пристально рассматривал Ньюта. Затем, помедлив, произнес:  
– Да. Хорошо.

***

_Спасибо..._

Ньют видел, как боль исказила черты лица Томаса, она исходила от него волнами, передаваясь и самому Ньюту.

Он бросился вперед, вцепляясь в жесткие плечи, как будто ногти, впившиеся в кожу, могли удержать Томаса в сознании. Сохранить ему жизнь.  
– Что ты сделал? – гнев, прозвучавший в голосе Ньюта, был ему чужд, но паника, сжимающая сердце, слишком знакома. Ньют нащупал ладонь Томаса и сжал ее. – Как ты мог быть таким чертовым придурком?!

Томас изо всех сил пытался держать глаза открытыми:  
– Нет... Ньют... ты не понимаешь...

– Заткнись! Не трать энергию! 

Томми собрался снова заговорить, но промолчал. А потом его ладонь выскользнула из руки Ньюта, и он ушел.

***

Они смотрели друг на друга. Арис – или как там его звали – и Томми долго и пристально вглядывались друг в друга, словно в любую секунду могли начать целоваться, и Ньюта это бесило. Жар опалил щеки, и он услышал собственный голос:

– Почему вы смотрите друг на друга, как влюбленные?

Томас даже не взглянул на него.  
– Он тоже может это делать.

Кто-то задал вопрос, интересовавший и Ньюта: делать _что_?  
Минхо ответил:  
– Не сечешь? Он такой же выродок, как наш Томас! Они могут говорить друг с другом, не разевая хлебала.

“Ну, черт побери, _конечно_ ”, – подумал Ньют, понадеявшись, что это не отразилось на его лице.  
– Серьезно?

***

Ньют долгое время не двигался, просто стоял, прижавшись лбом к Дверям, наблюдал, ждал. Если он простоит там достаточно долго, может быть, так он сможет уберечь Томаса. Может быть, Создатели сжалятся над ним – над ними – и время ускорит свой бег. Так он стоял: ожидая, ожидая, ожидая, а хотелось кричать, сильнее, чем когда-либо, потому что он потерял Алби, Минхо и Томаса – _Томми_! – всех в один день.

Чак тоже пытался ждать, но заснул прежде, чем небо стало светлеть. Ньют не покидал своего места до тех пор, пока мышцы совсем не одеревенели и усталость не взяла верх. Он растолкал мальчишку, пару раз позвав по имени, подождал, пока Чак не зашевелился.  
– Давай, иди, – сказал он. – В Берлоге будет теплее.

С чем бы там ни боролся внутри себя Чак, все уже прошло, решил Ньют, потому что мальчишка согласно кивнул и пробормотал:  
– Хорошо.

Где-то через час после того, как Чак ушел, а тьма рассеялась, прозвучал знакомый скрежет открывающихся Дверей. Ньют вскочил на ноги, закричал, зовя других, и, не теряя ни секунды, протиснулся в щель, вступая в лабиринт.  
Обрывки ночных размышлений крутились в его голове сначала медленно, а потом все быстрее, слишком быстро, и ему хотелось убежать – не обратно в Приют, а далеко. Все равно куда.

Со всех сторон послышался топот шагов, а Ньют не мог оторвать взгляд от высокой, худой и самоуверенной фигуры перед ним.  
– Томми, – пробормотал он, делая шаг вперед. – Что случилось?  
Он хотел сжать Томаса в объятиях и никогда не отпускать, но его рот, как и всегда в подобных ситуациях, открылся по собственной воле:  
– Какого вы...

– Мы расскажем тебе позже. – Лицо Томаса было все в царапинах и разводах грязи, а взгляд устремлен поверх толпы, куда-то на лозы плюща. То, что он здесь – _живой_ – наполнило сердце Ньюта болью. – Мы должны спасти Алби.

Боль только усилилась.

***

Ньют видел, как Томас глубоко вздохнул, зевнул и свернулся клубком. Если бы Ньют был с собой до конца честен, он нашел бы его почти милым. Почти. Немного. Конечно, он никогда бы в этом не признался, поэтому лишь сказал:  
– Отрадно видеть, что ты еще способен спать.

Томми пошевелился, потер сонные глаза. Когда он заговорил, его голос зазвучал так же мило, как он выглядел. И ему этого не хватало. Определенно не хватало.  
– Я долго спал?

И это заставило Ньюта отвести взгляд.

***

Иммуны.

Крысомордый шенк много говорил, и это действовало Ньюту на нервы.  
– Завязывай с этой хренью, – отрезал он. В голове неприятно пульсировало, он просто хотел наконец узнать, что за плюк происходит. – Мы и так знаем, что больны. Ты не разобьешь нам сердце.

– Ага, – сказала одна из девушек, Ньют не стал смотреть, кто именно. – Завязывай уже с драмой и просто ответь.

Крысюк кивнул, пробормотал что-то про тесты и тому подобный плюк, а потом...

– Следующие люди _не_ являются иммунами: Ньют! – без пауз. Без колебаний. Без эмоций.

Ньют ожидал чего-то подобного, поэтому не отреагировал. Он не станет закатывать истерику, потому что выше этого. Должен быть выше этого. Но Томми споткнулся, вздрогнул и уставился в землю – и этого было достаточно, чтобы внутри Ньюта все похолодело. Слова застряли в горле. Потребовалось несколько секунд, прежде чем он смог обрести дар речи. Его тон был сухим:

– Томми, угомонись.

Томас смотрел на него широко открытыми глазами; сейчас он выглядел почти так же, как в тот день, когда впервые вылез из Ящика. Это ранило.  
– Угомониться? – голос звучал недоверчиво. – Этот старый шенк только что сказал, что у тебя нет иммунитета к Вспышке! Как ты можешь...

– Я не парюсь по поводу гребаной Вспышки, приятель, – сказал Ньют, но на самом деле он волновался. Беспокоился о себе, о других, о том, что произойдет в дальнейшем. Ему оставалось лишь натянуто улыбнуться и заверить Томми: – Никогда не думал, что доживу до этого времени. В любом случае, до сих пор жизнь не была такой уж клевой штукой.

Томас улыбнулся, но улыбка была такой же невыразительной, как и у Ньюта.

***

Свет замерцал, исчез, а затем вспыхнул снова.

***

Ньют в смятении переходил от одного приютеля к другому, вчитываясь в слова и цифры, вытатуированные на шеях, заставляя себя запомнить каждое из них. Он тоже оказался там, среди чернильных знаков А-7 и А-10. Перед ним – перед Томасом. “ _Томми_ ”, подумал он, а в следующий момент спросил вслух:  
– Что написано у меня?

Томас был единственным, кому он хотел позволить проверить, только ему, не остальным. Ньют повернулся и ждал, чувствуя прикосновение пальцев Томми к голой коже.  
– Ты Объект А-5. – Если бы он наклонился немного вперед, то мог бы губами коснуться шеи Ньюта. Эта мысль и те, которые за ней последовали, заставили Ньюта резко развернуться. – И они зовут тебя Клей.

Ньют уставился на него:  
– Клей?

Он прекрасно понимал, почему руки Томаса все еще цеплялись за его рубашку. Наконец, Томми отпустил и отступил назад.  
– Ну да. Наверно, потому что ты как клей – держишь нас вместе. Ну, не знаю. Читай мою. 

Собственный язык был словно из свинца.  
– Уже прочел... – он не знал, как сказать Томасу – его Томми – что капли черной краски на шее рассказывали о его судьбе.

– Ну?

– Ты Объект А-2, – он потупил взгляд.

– И?

Пауза. 

– Там не написано, кто ты такой. Там написано... «Должен быть убит группой Б».

***

Чак рухнул на пол. По груди расползалось алое пятно. Томас закричал.

Ньют не совсем понимал, что происходит, только отмечал коричневые и черные пятна, затем раздался странный звук – Гэлли лежал на спине, а худая фигура – _Томми_? – сверху осыпала его градом ударов; раздавались крики, проклятия и угрозы. Ньют сморгнул. Он увидел кровь: кровь Гэлли, кровь Чака, кровь Томаса, свою собственную кровь. Во рту появился металлический привкус, осел на языке, что-то щелкнуло в мозгу, заставляя Ньюта броситься вперед.

Вместе с Минхо он схватил Томаса за плечи и потянул. Томас продолжал колотить кулаками воздух, кричал, чтобы его оставили в покое, не отрывая взгляд от неподвижного тела Гэлли; было больно видеть его таким – сломленным, избитым и жаждущим крови.

Затем, как только это произошло, все исчезло.

***

Там был парень, Ньют хорошо это помнил.

Он был долговязым, с каштановыми волосами, карими глазами и нездорового цвета кожей. У него была приятная, чуть кривая улыбка, которая почти никогда не появлялась без повода. Он был с Ньютом. Во всяком случае так казалось; все эти мысли, и его улыбка, и его фигура – всего этого было достаточно, чтобы сердце Ньюта сжималось, а в животе все переворачивалось. Когда-то они держались за руки и обнимались, как любовники, которыми, должно быть, были. Или должны были быть – он не уверен.

Он задался вопросом: когда парень без имени вернется к нему?

***

Свет мигнул, и время ускорилось. _Быстро_ , раздался голос. Его голос. _Так быстро..._

***

Томас вывалился из другой комнаты, его лицо было все в порезах, крови и синяках. Раскаленный добела гнев вспыхнул в груди Ньюта, и он хотел ударить кого-то или что-нибудь разбить, но заставил себя успокоиться и бросился вперед. Его руки действовали словно по собственной воле – скользнули вверх, готовые обнять Томаса за плечи и притянуть его к себе. Он почти позволил себе сделать это, но Минхо, Котелок и новая подружка Томаса наблюдали за ним. Ньют взял себя в руки и изобразил вежливую улыбку. 

– Рад, что ты не сдох, Томми, – услышал он собственный голос. – Очень, очень рад.

***

– Давай, хряск. Мы знаем, что ты там. 

Сердце Ньюта сжалось, и что-то щелкнуло в голове. _Томас_ , подумал он. Сейчас он знал, кто этот парень, и он знал, кто его друзья и вспомнил все, что случилось: Приют, Испытания, ПОРОК. Воспоминания возвращались к нему вспышками, цеплялись за голоса. Ньют знал, кому они принадлежат. Он знал их. Минхо и Алби. Затем Чак и Котелок. Затем Томас.

– Томми, – выдохнул он. Затем громче, потому что он никогда не говорил это так, чтобы другие могли услышать: – _Мой_ Томми.

Он порылся в ящиках стола, пока не нашел черный маркер и бумагу. Ньют словно со стороны наблюдал, как мелкие каракули выстраиваются в слова:

**Они как-то проникли внутрь. Меня забирают к другим хряскам.**

**Так лучше для всех. Спасибо за то, что вы были моими друзьями.**

**Прощайте.**

***

_Прощайте..._

***

Даже в темноте Ньют узнал их. Узнал _его_.

– Шенки проклятые! Я же сказал вам убираться! – слова раздирали горло; Ньют понял, что не разговаривал вслух уже несколько дней.  
Томас, Минхо и та девчонка выступили вперед, несмотря на то, что он не даже не обернулся, чтобы посмотреть на них, чтобы выслушать; кажется, боль в груди была всего лишь сердцебиением Ньюта.

– Поговорить надо, – сказал Минхо.

– Не подходи, – он не мог вспомнить, почему решил заговорить, но слова сорвались с губ, прежде чем он это осознал. – Я здесь не просто так, по ошибке. Сволочи, что приволокли меня сюда, сначала думали, что я проклятый иммун – спрятался там, в том долбаном «айсберге», как крыса. Представьте себе, как они удивились, когда обнаружили, что Вспышка вовсю жрёт мои мозги. Сказали, мол, это их гражданский долг, и сунули меня в эту вонючую яму.

Минхо заткнулся, но Томас заговорил, и что-то внутри Ньюта переворачивалось от этих слов.  
– Как ты думаешь, зачем мы пришли сюда, Ньют? Нам жаль, что пришлось оставить тебя одного, что тебя схватили; жаль, что тебя притащили в это страшное место. Но мы сможем забрать тебя отсюда. Похоже, тут всем наплюкать, кто сюда приходит, кто уходит...

Ньют уставился на него, сжимая в побелевших пальцах лончер – он не хотел стрелять, не хотел причинить им вред, но надеялся, что так сможет отпугнуть их. Томас отвел взгляд. Минхо сказал:  
– Эй-эй, потише. Кончай дурить и успокойся. И не надо тыкать мне в морду долбаным лончером. Кстати, где ты его раздобыл?

– Украл, – сказал Ньют. И добавил, потому что ему было _нужно_ , чтобы они ушли, а припугнуть их было единственным способом, который пришел ему в голову. – Отобрал у того вертухая, который сделал меня... несчастным.  
Он посмотрел на Томми, его Томми. Сейчас Ньюту хотелось ударить его сильнее, чем когда-либо. Хотя, может быть, он хотел поцеловать его – порой грань между двумя желаниями слишком размыта, невозможно увидеть разницу. 

– Я... я болен. Нет, правда, шенки грёбаные, я рад, что вы пришли навестить меня. Но на этом конец. Поворачивайте оглобли и валите через эту дверь, садитесь на ваш «айсберг» и улетайте куда подальше. Усекли?

Терпение Минхо лопнуло:  
– Нет, Ньют, я не усёк! Мы рисковали своими шеями, припёрлись сюда, ты наш друг, и мы забираем тебя с собой. Хочешь хныкать и плакаться, пока будешь ехать мозгами, – ради бога, хнычь и плачься. Но только с нами, а не среди этих долбаных хрясков!

Он ощущал что-то вроде тиканья таймера внутри – что-то вроде гнева, который _ему_ не принадлежал, но был частью него. Он вскочил на ноги, крепче перехватил лончер; слова лились ядом с языка:  
– _Я_ и есть хряск, Минхо! Я – понимаешь? – _я сам_ хряск! Башка дубовая! – Ньют дрожал. – Если бы у тебя была Вспышка и ты знал, что тебе предстоит – тебе бы хотелось, чтобы твои друзья стояли вокруг и любовались тобой, а?! Хотелось бы?!  
Никто не ответил ему, но Ньют и не ждал ответ. Он повернулся к Томасу.

– А что касается тебя, Томми, – тихо и злобно проговорил он, – то как у тебя вообще хватило наглости прийти сюда и требовать, чтобы я ушёл с вами? Совсем совесть потерял? Да меня блевать тянет от одного твоего вида!

***

_Томми... мой Томми..._

***

– Эй, Ньют. Это я, Томас. Ты же ещё помнишь меня, да?

Ньюту хотелось смеяться – конечно, он помнил. С тех самых пор в “айсберге”, когда он двинулся разумом и потерял все, он заставлял себя помнить. Эту улыбку, этот смех, этот голос, это тепло – все, что выдавало присутствие Томми. И он ненавидел это. Ненавидел Томаса. Точнее, должен был, но не мог – и это было хуже всего.

– Конечно, я помню тебя, Томми! – сказал он. – Ещё как, чёрт тебя побери, помню! Ты положил на мою записку и заявился ко мне в Санаторий! А я вот, видишь, – совсем рехнулся. Пары дней хватило.  
Бывали времена, когда Ньют и правда думал, что сошел с ума, но потом на чем-нибудь фокусировался – на его улыбке, смехе, голосе, – и понимал, что, наоборот, совершенно нормален.

– Тогда почему ты здесь? – голос Томаса был нежным. – Почему ты... с ними?

Ньют посмотрел на остальных – видимо, новые друзья, – потом снова на Томми.  
– Оно приходит и уходит, чувак. Не могу объяснить. Иногда вообще себя не помню и не соображаю, что творю. Но чаще всего в башке какой-то бардак, что-то крутится, свербит и дико раздражает, пока меня совсем не переклинивает... 

– Но сейчас ты, кажется... нормальный?

– Ну... хм... Я потому с этими отморозками из Санатория, что просто не знаю, что ещё делать, куда себя девать. Не смотри, что они сейчас дерут друг другу патлы – они всё-таки группа. – В груди что-то противно ныло. – В одиночку у тебя нет ни одного грёбаного шанса.

– Ньют, пойдём со мной! С нами ты будешь в безопасности. Это всё же лучше, чем...

Ньют в ответ только расхохотался. 

– Убирайся, Томми. Пошел вон!

– Давай уйдём вместе! Я свяжу тебя, если тебе так будет спокойнее...

Вернулся гнев – гнев, который не принадлежал Ньюту, но тек по его венам.  
– Заткнись, долбаный предатель! Ты прочёл мою записку? Ты даже в такой вшивой мелочи не хочешь мне помочь! Всё в герои метишь, как всегда? Я тебя ненавижу, сволочь! И всегда ненавидел!

– Ньют...

– Это всё ты виноват! Почему ты не остановил их, когда первые Создатели умерли? Ты мог что-нибудь придумать! Но нет! Тебе надо было продолжать, стать спасителем мира, героем, мать твою! Ты заявился в Лабиринт и пёр напролом, ни о ком никогда не думал, кроме себя самого! Что, не нравится?! Признай – тебе хочется, чтобы все на тебя молились, чтобы о тебе помнили, чтобы тебе поклонялись! Надо было сбросить тебя в Ящик, как только ты оттуда выполз!

Томас повернулся и что-то крикнул людям позади него. Когда он снова посмотрел на Ньюта, его лицо было мертвенно бледным.  
– Ньют, прекрати. Просто послушай меня. Я знаю, что ты достаточно нормален, чтобы выслушать меня. 

– Я ненавижу тебя, Томми! Я ненавижу тебя, я ненавижу тебя, я ненавижу тебя! Ненавижу, ненавижу, ненавижу! Я столько для тебя сделал, через такую кучу плюка прошёл в долбаном Лабиринте, а ты не можешь оказать мне одну-единственную дерьмовую услугу! Ведь это же всё, о чём я тебя просил! Смотреть не могу на твою грёбаную рожу!  
 _Ложь._

***

Мир потускнел.

***

Томас попятился назад.  
– Ньют, прекрати. Они будут стрелять, если ты не остановишься. Выслушай меня! Пойдём в машину. Ну, давай я тебя свяжу! Дай же мне шанс!

Ньют с диким воплем бросился на него. Фургон рявкнул огнём, но граната, треща разрядами, вонзилась в асфальт, не причинив Ньюту вреда. Томас застыл в ступоре, а Ньют налетел на него, повалил и прижал изо всех сил к земле. Одной части его сознания было невыносимо видеть Томми таким, но другая часть тащила его вперед, желая узнать, как кровь Томми будет ощущаться на губах...

Он коротко резко вдохнул и усилием воли поборол искушение.

– Надо бы вырвать у тебя зенки, – прорычал он, – дать тебе урок, полечить от глупости! За каким чёртом ты сюда припёрся? Ожидал, что я тебе на шею брошусь? А? Хотелось посидеть и повспоминать добрые старые деньки в Приюте?

Взгляд Томаса был устремлен на него, словно он впитывал все, что видел. Он покачал головой.

– Хочешь на хрен узнать, как я охромел, Томми? Я тебе не рассказывал? Хочешь знать?!

– Что случилось? – рука Томми потянулась к пистолету.

– Я пытался убить себя в Лабиринте! Забрался повыше на хренову стену и бросился вниз! – он тяжело и часто дышал, а перед глазами замелькали воспоминания о том дне – ощущение полета, скольжение, чувство свободы и, наконец, боль, вспыхнувшая после падения; вкус крови и грязи во рту, от которых невозможно было избавиться еще несколько дней. – Алби нашёл меня и приволок в Приют – еле успели до закрытия дверей. Я ненавидел Лабиринт, Томми. Я ненавидел каждую секунду, которую провёл там! И всё это... твоя... вина!

Он внезапно извернулся, ухватил руку Томаса, сжимавшую оружие, и дёрнул её на себя, так что дуло упёрлось прямо ему в лоб. Он дал Томасу силы, необходимые, чтобы устойчиво удержать оружие; какая-то часть его отметила, что это последнее, что он когда-либо сможет дать Томасу. Ньют никогда не был в состоянии дать ему мир, который он всегда обещал себе. Ничего.

– Теперь исправляй, что натворил! – его голос был грубым, срывался. Ньют не был уверен, какая часть его сейчас говорила. – Убей меня, пока я не стал таким же, как эти людоеды! Убей меня! Я же просил тебя! Именно тебя. Убей меня!

Томас боролся изо всех сил, но Ньют не отпускал. Не мог отпустить. 

– Я не могу, Ньют, я не могу.

– Можешь, мать твою! Сделай хоть одно доброе дело в своей паршивой жизни! – Ньют чувствовал, что дрожит всем телом, и, господи, это было отчаяние. Он не хотел больше кричать. Он хотел уйти. – Убей меня, трус долбаный. Докажи, что ты не окончательное падло. Освободи меня.

– Ньют, может быть, мы сможем...

– Заткнись! – Ньют хотел возненавидеть Томаса. Возненавидеть его волосы, его глаза, его бледную кожу, его долговязые руки и ноги; возненавидеть его улыбку, его смех, его голос. Но он не мог, и это причиняло боль. – Просто заткнись! Я доверял тебе! Теперь просто сделай это! 

– Я не могу.

– Стреляй!

– Я не могу!

– Убей меня, или я сам тебя укокошу! – _больше лжи_. – Убей меня! Убей!

– Ньют...

– Я не хочу стать одним из них! Делай!

– Я...

– УБЕЙ МЕНЯ! – он быстро выдохнул, его голос смягчился: – Пожалуйста, Томми. – _Мой Томми_. – Пожалуйста.

 

_Я всегда любил тебя..._

 

А потом стало темно.


End file.
